


Haunted Love

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Haunted Love

“I’m not going in there” Tomo said with a determined stance as he stood outside Shannon’s car, his hands locked across his chest.

“You’re going” Shannon grinned evilly, locking the car door before taking Tomo by the hand and dragging him towards the annual Los Angeles haunted house.

“Shannon no…” Tomo resisted, dragging his heels into the ground as much as he could but getting no leverage as Shannon continued to drag him towards the dreaded building. “Asshole” He cried out even louder once he realized his resistance was futile.

“I love you too Tomo” Shannon sing songed over his shoulder, giggling like a little school girl at the way that Tomo was reacting to where they were going. He couldn’t remember at first why it was that he dragged Tomo to the haunted house every year but as Tomo plastered himself to Shannon’s backside the memories quickly returned to him.

“Don’t let go of my hand…please Shannon” Tomo begged, squeezing Shannon’s hand so tightly that he had to control the urge to cry out in pain.

“Don’t worry Tomo…your safe with me” He assured with a smile as he leaned down and kissed his best friend playfully. “Now come on lets go”

“K…k…” Tomo replied nervously, eyes as wide as saucers as he and Shannon made their way into the darkened house. Screams of fright echoed loudly around them, some from others, most Tomo and yet not once did Shannon release the hold that he had on him. Tomo was all over him, grabbing, clutching, squeezing and Shannon was more then happy to oblige. With each grip of death that Tomo placed upon Shannon it sent lightening bolts of pleasure through his entire body. He loved playing protector to Tomo, loved how he clung to him in complete surrender. It was erotic to Shannon and something that only happened once a year because as much as he hated to admit it, Tomo had grown up quite a bit since he had joined the band many years ago. However, once a year he was given the honor of being Tomo’s protector from evil and he cherished every single moment of it. He knew that it was silly, knew that it was in part even sad and pathetic, but he didn’t care. He loved being there for Tomo. Hell, he just plain loved Tomo. He didn’t know when he had come to terms with the idea and yet he didn’t care. He loved Tomo, he wanted Tomo but what he didn’t know was how to get the guitarist to realize that he truly did love him more then as his best friend.

“You ok?” Shannon asked, trying to hide his disappointment and frustration once they had exited the haunted house and were heading back towards the car.

“Why…why do you make me come to these things every year?” Tomo asked winded, still clinging onto Shannon as if for dear life. “You…you know that I hate them” He stammered, moving even closer to Shannon when a creepy looking man dressed as a goblin walked past them.

“Because I like protecting you” Shannon admitted some of the truth as he stopped walking before turning Tomo around to face him. Wrapping his arms around his waist he pulled him closer until their faces were mere inches from each other’s. “Because I like it when you grab onto me and hold me close. Its gives me such a hard on Tomo” Shannon moaned, closing his eyes as he pulled their bodies even closer together to prove to Tomo the truth of his words.

“Shannon…stop” Tomo giggled playfully, ducking his head to hide the blush that he knew was streaming across his face and the hopefulness screaming out from his dark eyes.

“What…it’s true” He went on, struggling for breath as he took Tomo’s hand into his own and placed it upon his rippling bulge.

“OMG…I did that” He cried out a moment later as he felt the heat of Shannon’s erection through his snug jeans.

“Oh god Tomo…from the first moment that you grabbed onto me” He moaned, trying to control himself, but failing miserable as he began to rub himself wantonly across Tomo’s hand.

“And this happens every year?” Tomo asked in astute fascination.

“Every fucking year” Shannon rushed out, staring into Tomo’s almost glowing dark eyes.

“What do you do after you dropped me off” Shannon heard Tomo almost purr against his ear before nipping at it playfully. “Because I never knew that I had this effect on you”

“I…I usually go home and jerked myself off like crazy” Was his honest reply as he closed his eyes once again and allowed the sensations that Tomo was giving him to run through his entire body.

“Is that what you had planned for tonight?” Tomo questioned, not knowing where his sudden surge of braveness was coming from but deciding to go along for the ride just the same.

“Yeah…yeah. It’s become fucking tradition” Shannon cried out as Tomo grabbed onto his hardened dick, giving it a playful squeeze before bringing his lips back to his sensitive ear. “”

“Not this year Leto” Tomo teased, licking the outer rim of Shannon’s ear as he continued to rub his hand up and down the front of Shannon’s pants. “There’s been a change of plans. Take me to your place since its much closer then mine and lets create another Halloween tradition” With a final squeeze of his dick, Tomo left a gaping Shannon in his wake as he walked seductively towards the car. “Coming?” He called over his shoulder as Shannon continued to stand there with his mouth hanging open.

Shannon didn’t need to be told twice as he literally raced past Tomo, grabbing his hand as he ran the two of them towards the car. No words were spoken as he opened the door, literally shoving Tomo into the front seat before slamming the door and rushing over towards the other side. “Holy Christ…” He cried out once he had gotten himself situated and once again found Tomo’s hand caressing him through his jeans. “Tomo…” His whispered words echoed throughout the small car as he began to trace his length with quick and nimble finger, urging him closer to losing it completely. “I’m…I’m going to….COME” He cried out as he lost his load, creaming the inside of his jeans. “Th…that was just evil” He laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

“I know and now you have from now till the time you get us to you house to firm up again” Tomo spoke in a teasing manner before turning his attention back towards the dashboard of the car. “I promise you an evening that you won’t soon forget”

Shannon was dying to kiss Tomo, dying to fuck him, but he controlled himself as he speed out of the parking lot in a spray of dust and exhaust. He couldn’t help the rush of adrenalin that raced through his body as he sped through the not so crowded streets of Los Angeles. He knew that he was pushing his luck, knew that he was either going to kill the two of them or get a ticket in his haste but he didn’t care as he pressed the accelerator even closer to the floor. He made it to the house in record timing as he threw the car in park, jumped out of it as he scrambled over to the other side where Tomo was attempting to exit that car himself. He didn’t give the man a chance to do much of anything as he grabbed him by the hand and ran the two of them into the building. Before they even made the second landing Shannon had him pushed up against the wall and was plundering his more then willing mouth. They had kissed many times before hand in fact many, many times before hand but that night as Shannon continued to kiss the living shit out of Tomo; they both knew that this time was going to be different.

“Shannon no…” Tomo moan in an attempt to keep control, it ending up with no real threat behind it as Shannon fell to his knees and began to mouth his cock through his pants. He wanted to fight him, really he did but his body had other ideas as his hands reached down and quickly unbuttoned the fly of his constricting pants. Shannon couldn’t help but grin evilly as he got in on the action and tugged at the waist of the jeans, making sure to pull his underwear along with it just enough to reach the real deal. “Fuck…” Tomo cried out moments later as Shannon engulfed him fully and skillfully down his throat. Instantaneously he latched his hands onto Shannon’s head, assisting the pace needed to bring him much needed release. It didn’t take long as he gave into his long hidden fantasy and exploded his juices inside of Shannon’s greedy mouth. “Are you trying to kill me?” Tomo panted, still leaning against the wall for support.

“Turn about it fair play Tomo” Shannon teased, standing fully erect as he once again plastered his mouth over Tomo’s. He quickly found that he liked the taste of Tomo’s semen as it mixed together in both of their mouths and he knew that it was a taste that he wouldn’t ever get enough of after that night. “But…the night is far from over my dear” He teased some more, licking playfully at Tomo’s swollen bottom lip. “Far from over…” He repeated as he took Tomo by the hand and tugged him up the rest of the stairs towards the bedroom. “It’s time Tomo” He went on, climbing backwards up the steps as he gazed into beautiful dark eyes that he had fallen in love with the first moment he had laid eyes upon them so many years before hand. “No more running…no more hiding. It’s just the two of us like it always has been. Best friends turned lovers just like it should have always been”

“A-fucking-men Tomo replied with a tearful smile blazing across his face as he allowed Shannon to tug him into his bedroom.

“Yeah…” Shannon grinned, just as tearfully for he knew that no words were needed to express the amount of love that he felt for the man he held tightly within his arms. Silently they made their way into the bedroom, never once breaking contact as hands removed unnecessary clothing. Fully nude, together they fell across the bed as hands and mouths explored not so new territory. Shannon knew Tomo’s body almost as well as he knew his own and he was determined that he was going to get to know it a heck of a lot better by the time the evening was out. He knew that their first time together was going to be quick and rushed for it had been far too many years in the making, but he was ok with that since they had that night and if he had his way the rest of their lives to take it slow and easy. “Tomo…I need to fuck you…NOW” He cried out as intertwined legs forced his painfully leaking cock to rub against Tomo’s.

Tomo found himself to be in the same predicament as he kissed Shannon soundly one last time before untangling himself from the mix. Pulling himself onto his knees, he placed his ass in the air in wait of the long awaited intrusion of the great Shannon Leto’s world famous cock. The anticipation was killing him as he watched Shannon pluck a condom from off of the table near the bed, lubing Tomo’s ass with large manly fingers, before doing the same to his huge manhood as well.

Leaning forward his hands clenched almost painfully at the softness of the comforter as Shannon placed his dick at his entrance, edging in ever so slightly as he allowed Tomo to become adjusted to such girth. The pain was excruciating and breathtaking all rolled into one, but it was forgotten in an instant the moment that Shannon pressed upon his prostrate. He tried to control his cries of pleasure, but quickly gave up the fight as his lover urged him on with cries of pleasure of his own. He knew that he wouldn’t sit correctly for a week after the pounding he was receiving was over, but he didn’t care as he grabbed onto his leaking cock and began to set the frantic rhythm in order for them to come together.

Shannon was close as he grabbed onto Tomo’s hips even tighter for added leverage as he increased the speed of his fucking. He knew that being with Tomo was going to be magical once they had gotten over their stupidity, but never in a million years did he think that it would be as wonderful as it actually was. It was nothing like the numerous fucks that he had had during the course of the years. He knew that it was different because there were feelings of love and respect behind his actions and he never wanted that feeling to end. He knew that right there after one hell of an amazing orgasm, as he pulled out of Tomo that he could never go back to his old ways again. That part of his life was over and a new one was beginning, one where he had the man of his dreams, the man that he loved forever by his side.

“Hey…” Shannon said shyly as he slid up beside a sated looking Tomo after disposing of the condom, lying his arm across his sweaty middle, pulling him close.

“Hey…” Tomo grinned over at the man blushing like crazy before him. “That was amazing” His grinned exploded even more as he snuggled into the arms of the drummer of his band, his best friend, the man that consumed his very existence. “Thank you for protecting me tonight from all those creepy ghosts and goblins”

“Welcome…” Shannon replied, losing the battle for sleep as he closed his eyes after lying his chin upon the top of Tomo’s head. Sated, content and happier then he had ever felt in his lifetime.

“Hey Shannon…” Tomo drawled out, grinning against his sweat sheened chest.

“Hmmm…” Shannon replied sleepily.

“One question…”

“Hmmm…” He replied again.

“Who is going to protect me from you now?” He laughed happily trying to get away from Shannon before he could attack, but Shannon was quicker as he pinned him to the sheets. All thoughts of sleep vanished in an instant as Shannon looked down at his playful lover, knowing that their night of passion was long from being over.

“Happy Halloween Tomo” Shannon grinned down at his lover.

“Happy Halloween Shannon” Tomo supplied back before lurching forward as he prepared Shannon for all the tricks and treats that he had been wishing for since he had met the older man.

The End…


End file.
